Forbidden Love
by RomanticDisorder
Summary: Ella curva la comisura de sus labios, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la boca del chico rozar su piel… Y se miran a los ojos.


**Saga Twilight & Harry Potter.**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Couple: Jacob Black/Hermione Ganger**

**N/A: **Empieza el año nuevo y me animo a escribir algo distinto de lo que escribo siempre. No me viene nada mal, me refresca la memoria, jajaja. En dos horas y media, hacer tres fics es mucho para lo que he hecho en mi vida (?) LOL. Mmel, este fic te lo dedico a vos; gracias por levantarme el animo todos los días, gracias hablar conmigo, gracias por amarme, gracias por todo!

* * *

**Forbidden Love.**

Ella, una simple niña inteligente con el pelo castaño, largo y enmarañado, proveniente de un mundo donde habitan magos y demás deidades que vive en un lugar llamado Gryffindor.

Él, un chico fuerte con una hermosa piel morena rojiza proveniente de un mundo donde los vampiros y los licántropos se mezclan entre la raza de los humanos, que vive en la reserva de La Push, para ser más exactos.

Nunca podrían estar juntos. ¿Un hombre que, cuando la ira lo envuelve se convierte en lobo, y una muchacha descendiente de los muggle que luchó en varias batallas pronunciando palabras un tanto raras para que pasen cosas extraordinarias? ¡Já! Imposible.

Pero como dice el refrán, nunca digas _nunca_.

Hermione iba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque, a decir verdad, no sabía donde estaba. Por accidente el Giratiempos la había llevado hasta allí, y, a decir verdad, todavía no quería volver; quería disfrutar un poco más de sus minutos en soledad.

Miraba los bellos árboles que crecían del nutriente césped, como las flores bailoteaban a causa de la suave brisa fresca de Forks y el crujir de las hojas otoñales bajo sus pies.

Se lamentó por no tener algún libro entre sus manos.

Sentía otros pasos, eran más bien pisadas muy fuertes. A escasos metros de ella, salió de los arbustos un animal gigante, de pelo cobrizo, casi peligroso en apariencia. _¿Por qué casi?_ Por que Hermione se sentía cómoda frente al gran lobo que la miraba con sus grandes ojos. Este se acerca con cautela, a unos centímetros de ella y la empieza a olisquear. Su perfume hacía que perdiera los escrúpulos.

Pega las orejas a su cabeza y se agacha, en un intento de querer transmitirle que todo está bien. Ella se acerca sin pensarlo y acaricia su lomo.

_¿Por qué tanta confianza? _

Hermione sonríe al sentir el suave pelo del lobo, nunca llego a pensar que un animal salvaje y temido por algunos llegara a ser tan amigable, tan… tierno.

El lobo hace un ruido extraño, parecido a una risa haciendo que la muchacha ponga en sus dudas lo que este era. Se aleja un poco de él y lo mira a los ojos, haciéndolo marchar otra vez por los arbustos.. saliendo a los diez minutos en forma humana, su forma natural; La castaña se quedó petrificada al ver al moreno de más de dos metros sonreír. _Era él…_

-Esto es raro –logra musitar Hermione con un hilo de voz- en mi "mundo", los hombres lobos son horribles y peligrosos. –dice con calma.

Jacob ríe.

-En mi mundo, cualquiera saldría chillando al ver a un licántropo en el medio del bosque. Pero, en fin… soy Jacob –estira el brazo, mostrándole su gran puño. Quería hacer el típico saludo de amigos.

_(Amigos, amigos, amigos…)_

-Soy Hermione Granger –se presenta la castaña, chocando su puño contra la de él. -¡Ouch! –exclama con una mueca de dolor al sentir el chasquido de sus huesos contra la mano del chico- pensé que era más resistente…-Jacob, preocupado, se acerca y le toma delicadamente la mano. Estaba colorada (pero no tanto como su cara) y sudorosa. Algo raro, ya que había dos grados de temperatura.

-Lo siento... Te doblaste los dedos –se lamenta; seguido de eso, empieza a besar sus nudillos.

Ella curva la comisura de sus labios, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la boca del chico rozar su piel…

Y se miran a los ojos.

Un escalofrío recorre la espina dorsal de Jake, y una ola de calor inunda a Hermione.

_Se imprimaron._

Era un amor prohibido, demasiado prohibido. Pero ellos estaban felices.

"_Edward, ahora sí te gané…"_ –pensó Jacob cubriendo la boca de la chica con la suya.

No mas burlas para Hermione, no mas dolor para Jacob.

* * *

**Clickeás acá abajo, comentás y Jacob va a hacerte un streep tease! ^^**


End file.
